


Childish Love

by GeorgeFredSlytherin



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Little bit creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeFredSlytherin/pseuds/GeorgeFredSlytherin
Summary: Anna reacts a little differently to Elsa's isolation.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Childish Love

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a prompt for this and just HAD too.

“We finish each other’s – “

“Sandwiches!”

_Sandwiches? Really?_ Hans thought. _I threw you a soft ball there princess. We haven’t even had any sandwiches! How could you possibly be thinking that? I would never say that. EVER._

“That’s what I was gonna say!” Is what he says out loud. They dance around for a while longer. Hans is pretty sure he’s nearing his opening, as the end of the song comes – finally.

“Can I say something crazy?” he asks. She nods, an enormous smile on her face. “Will you marry me?” The smile flickers and then drops all together. _Oh. Oh no. Too early._ Hans thinks frantically. _What do I do?_

Anna leans forward and says, “Can I tell you something crazy?”

Hans hesitates and nods. Maybe she’ll still say yes.

“I’m planning on killing Elsa and taking over Arendelle.”

Hans blinks three times. Without thinking, he blurts out, “That’s what I was gonna say!”

“Really?” Anna says, brightening. “That’s wonderful!” Hans stares at her. This can’t be right.

“I figured somebody else at this party would want to take the throne, but I didn’t know it would be you! We can work together! King and Queen of Arendelle. What do you say?”

Hans is speechless, but as Anna turns to him she is framed in a light glow. There’s a little curl of hair dropping down by her chin. Her smile is contagious. Without thinking, he smiles back. _Whatever_ , he thinks, and says, “So you will marry me?”

Anna lights up. Hans melts.

If Anna’s smile changes a little when she sees it, Hans doesn’t notice.

* * *

It turns out Anna doesn’t know her sister very well, which is a problem. “How are we supposed to come up with a good plan?” Hans snaps.

“I don’t know. We could just try some stuff?” She throws him an innocent smile. He sighs.

“Oh!” He starts at the excited shout. “How bout we go tell her we’re getting married?”

“Why?” Hans asks hesitantly.

“I wanna see how she reacts.” Anna grabs his wrist and runs, giggling all the way. Hans hasn’t run around like this in a long time. He finds it rather enjoyable. So, of course, the queen has to ruin it.

“You can’t marry a man you just met.” Hans sighs. _Of course she has a brain_ , he mentally bemoans. _She can’t just be the innocent girl everyone assumes she is because **she’s never been outside the castle.**_ _No, that would be too easy._

“You can if it’s true love!” Anna shouts. If Hans didn’t know any better, he would think she was having some fun overreacting over this, but her sister would notice if that was the case. He must be reading it wrong, right?

“The party is over. Shut the gates.” Hans’ attention snaps back to Elsa. _Not good_ , he thinks, but Anna is already way ahead of him, making an appeal to her sister’s love.

“Elsa please, I can’t live like this anymore.”

“Then leave!” Elsa cries. _Why does she look so sad?_ Hans thinks, and then shakes the idea away. It’s not particularly important. He turns to Anna, expecting to have to comfort her. She looks devastated of course, but there is something else in her eyes. Steely resolve. _She’s acting_ , he realizes.

“Elsa-“

“I said enough!” And then ice sprays from the Queen’s hands. Because this wasn’t hard enough already. Hans is six hours into this con and he already wants to run like the wind – like the Queen is doing right now. He runs after her, trying to show more confusion than fear. He turns the corner to see one of the Dukes on the ground, pointing and screaming at the Queen. She looks terrified. She runs. _Could it really be this easy?_ Hans thinks.

Then snow starts falling. Within an hour, the whole kingdom is covered. Which would be nice of course, except that it’s the middle of summer. Hans _really_ wants to kill someone right now. A hand grasps his wrist and pulls him into a dark alley. He raises one eyebrow at the cliché as he looks down at Anna, who is – pouting?

“I can’t believe she did that!” The girl fumes. “She just runs off like that, without explaining anything. It’s just like our childhood all over again! Shutting me out! It’s not fair!” She stomps her foot. “Why doesn’t she tell me anything? Why?” She turns on Hans, clearly expecting him to answer.

Hans considers telling her that they have more important problems right now, _like a kingdom covered in snow and ice in JULY_. He decides against it when he sees the glint in Anna’s eyes. He reaches forward instead, drawing her into a hug.

“It’s ok, Anna.” He whispers. “We’re going to be fine. Your sister just doesn’t understand you. We’ll figure this out together, and then-”

“Together?” She interrupts, looking up at him with big lost eyes that remind him of a child. He melts a little

“Of course together. You think I’d let you near a problem alone?” He says. She smiles and jumps away from him.

“Good,” she says, “You should stay here then, and take care of the people or whatever. I’ll go find Elsa and get her to turn the snow off.”

He frowns. “How are you going to do that?” The innocent smile is back as she says, “What’s the easiest way to get someone to stop doing something?” As she walks past him on the way out she adds, “I’m going to kill her.”

Maybe not so innocent.

* * *

At first, Hans had been so annoying. She had been trying to get Elsa out of the way, and he was always just there! She had wanted to scream. Then he had looked at her with big brown eyes and she had wondered…

She was right. Hans promised to stay with her. He would be with her when Elsa fell and they would be together and she wouldn’t be alone, and, as long as he kept doing what she wanted, everything would be fine.

When Elsa somehow makes ice out of nothing, that future is threatened. _(And really, how does Elsa get everything? The full attention of their parents and awesome super powers?_ ) She feels like throwing a tantrum, so she does. Hans stays. Even Elsa could not drive them apart. He had said they would be together, and then she had said she was leaving. She’ll easily admit it was a test. No one had ever let her leave before. Hans smiles as she sets out, handing blankets to the villagers. He is so very kind.

Yes, he will be a good father to their four children.

* * *

She is COLD. Anna doesn’t think she’s ever been this cold before. In the castle, it had always been warm. Hans should have told me to bring more clothes, she thinks as she storms – wobbles – in her frozen dress to a shop that hopefully has blankets.

It does. It also has a very useful looking blonde man who doesn’t have enough money to buy carrots. _Oooh. I can buy him – I mean carrots- can you buy a person with carrots?_ It turns out you can. She gives him the carrots and tells him she can save his job. She gives him the strongest, most confident face that she has – she practiced it in the mirror – and it works!

It turns out that the man is very useful – though a little strange. (He talks for his reindeer) In hindsight, she probably shouldn’t have told blondey that she was marrying Hans, because he starts looking at her like she’s insane. _Drink it in_ , she thinks. _For all I know, I am_. Then she starts wondering if she’s going to have to get rid of him. That would be very sad. But if he keeps asking questions – then the wolves save blondey’s life.

Good. He’s funny.

* * *

As the sun rises, Anna forces a smile onto her face. In the darkness, she could pout because her feet hurt so very much, but she’s pretty sure that Kristoff won’t like it if she pouts. Not that she cares much, but she needs him if she wants to get back _down_ the mountain.

“Hi! I’m Olaf, and I like warm hugs!” They have a throwing match with the snowman’s head, and Anna wonders if this is what football is. She’s heard the word before but – _wait a second._

“Did Elsa make you?” She snaps.

“Is Elsa the pretty one with the white-ish braid? Cuz if she is, I gotta tell you…” He goes off on some long rant about something or other, while Kristoff talks to him. He’s singing when she snaps. She grabs his heads.

“Did Elsa make you, or not?” She snarls.

“I think so,” he answers.

She drop kicks his head as far as she can get it and growls. “Unbelievable! She made a snowman without me! After everything I have been through, all the times I’ve asked her, she goes and makes one by herself! Selfish! That’s the word! She’s selfish and soul-crushing! She’s my sister! How could she hurt me like that? Hans - ” She turns and finds Kristoff staring at her. “Oh, never mind. You wouldn’t understand.” She turns and stalks off.

They don’t talk much after that. Kristoff asks her how she’s going to deal with Elsa. She doesn’t answer, just growls.

“Ok, you’re still mad. I get it. I’ll shut up,” He puts his hands up for some reason. Anna turns and ignores him.

* * *

The crazy, insane, toddler woman is walking in front of him, all mad about something or other. Is she really this upset about a snowman? He decides not to ask. The rock trolls had always told him there were stories behind everyone’s anger. He tries to shrug it off.

They reach a giant cliff and Kristoff sighs. It will take DAYS to go around. He does NOT want to spend days with this crazy, snowman obsessed lady. Which is when he realizes she’s trying to climb the mountain.

“Why can’t I get up?” She asks from her perch two feet above the ground. When he doesn’t answer, she tries climbing again. She’s about seven feet up when the snowman announces that he found a staircase.

“Oh good,” Anna says, and then she **lets go**. “That was like a crazy trust fall,” she says as she hops out of his arms. Kristoff stares after her with wide eyes. _Crazy like you_ , he thinks.

Anna is back to being happy as she slides around on the stairs. “Watch out,” she yells. “It’s slippery.” She throws this smile back over her shoulder that takes Kristoff’s breath away. _How can someone so crazy, be so beautiful?_ He thinks.

Anna makes it to the top of the stairs and proceeds to hesitate at the door.

“What are you doing?” Olaf asks.

“Nothing,” Anna says. Then she smashes her hand against the ice door so loudly that Kristoff has to cover his ears. He almost falls back down the stairs. The door opens. Anna raises one eyebrow. “There’s a first time for everything,” she says, glancing in his direction. Something there surprises Kristoff. The look on her face isn’t innocence or annoyance. It’s resentment. The girl resents her own sister.

* * *

Anna is at the bottom of the stairs, staring up at her sister. Mentally, she frowns. Now she’s pretty too. _So unfair._

Something about Elsa coming back to Arendelle comes out of her mouth. She’s pretty sure it sounds nice, but she isn’t really paying all that much attention. All she has to do, is get to the top of the stairs and stab her sister. Then she can go back and be with Hans. They can be together forever. They’ll have four children and share the throne, possibly literally, and she can be happy. No one will take Hans away from her, because Elsa is the only one who would ever try, _she has taken everything away from me_ , and she will be dead.

“Anna, you should go,” Elsa says. _Unacceptable._ Anna starts up the stairs, protesting, and Elsa runs, just like always. Anna follows her. She starts singing. Maybe it will calm her sister down. That’s how the world works. She should know. She is an expert, while Elsa has only ever hidden and run away.

“Go back to Arendelle,” Elsa says.

She probably says something else, but Anna doesn’t particularly care. She hears the word ‘safe’ and says, “Actually, we’re not.”

It’s the wrong thing to say. Elsa retreats. Standing in the middle of the room, she starts singing about pain and loneliness and – “What do you know about that? What do you know about loneliness? I’m the one who – 

“I’m such a fool. I can’t be free!” She’s not listening. She’s never listened. She never will. Anna moves in, reaching into her cloak for a knife.

Elsa explodes. Literally. Ice flies from around her, and straight into Anna. She’s pushed back and falls. Elsa takes a step forward and Anna’s hand slides back to her cloak. Kristoff runs into the room and picks up Anna. He drags her out. She struggles against him, but he is to strong. For the first time, she regrets being a girl. Women are weak.

Kristoff takes her to see his family. They’re trolls. _Oooh. He’s adopted._ Anna’s pretty sure whatever Elsa did is affecting her brain.

Colors start blurring together. The trolls are singing some song. “You’re getting married,” she hears, and _was that part of the plan?_ Then she faints.

Anna wakes to hear the trolls talking about an act of true love. “Hans,” she murmurs, because they are going to be _together_ , and that is what love is. Always being together.

* * *

Anna is sick, very sick. She says that only true love can save her. “Kiss me Hans. You can fix this,” she says, looking up at him with her big child eyes and he wants to, he _really_ wants to, but he’s not sure he can. _I’m pretty sure teaming up to kill someone’s sister isn’t love._ He leans down and kisses her anyway. He’s not surprised that it doesn’t work. She is.

Her anger gives her a surge of strength as she pulls herself from the couch. “You don’t love me?” She gasps. “You LIED to me! I LOVE you, and you LIED? How could you do this to me?”

“I didn’t lie Anna. I swear! Love just doesn’t come that fast –“

“We were going to be _together_ – “ Suddenly, the way she says that word scares him. Like ‘together’ is all that’s important. Like without ‘together,’ she might kill him.

“Anna-” he backs away and she advances.

The door opens behind her. “Anna!” Elsa yells. She trips over her dress as she runs to her sister. Behind her, Olaf waves one stick hand in hello.

“And you,” Anna yells as she turns on her sister. “You took everything away from me! You took Mom and Dad! You took all the attention! You took all the pretty and all the power! I’m alone Elsa! It’s all your fault. Your fault, your fault, your fault…”

She sinks to the floor, murmuring under her breath. Hans stares. When did this girl before him snap? When did she stop growing, and regress to a child. Is she a child, or is she just –

Anna looks up. She’s smiling now. Hans steps back. Elsa misses the smile, trying to comfort her sister.

“An act of true love,” Anna whispers. There’s a danger in her voice. Hans’ back bumps into the wall as he tries to retreat further.

“Elsa,” Anna says, “You’re going to save me.”

Elsa looks up. There are tears running down her face as she gasps out, “I am?”

“Yes silly. Of course you will. For the first time in forever, you’ll be useful.” Her hand moves like lightning as she draws her knife across Elsa’s neck.

“An – Anna?” Elsa breathes. “An act of true love,” Anna says, tilting her head slightly, almost quizzically. Smiling down at her sister, she says, “It’s a good thing I really love myself.”

It’s that innocent smile again, the one Hans fell for. It’s terrible and beautiful. He shivers as she walks past him. She ignores him completely.

As the door slams behind him, Hans is left alone, in a dark room, with a pile of snow and the graying body of a woman killed by her sister. A sister with a smile sweet as honey and big, big round eyes. An innocent girl with no innocence at all. He sinks to the ground and buries his head in his hands.

One month later, Anna is found dead. Hans, as her husband, takes the throne. He puts up a picture of the two sisters, to remind him. 

He doesn't want a throne anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Frozen. Directed by Jennifer Lee and Chris Buck. Walt Disney Pictures, 19  
> November, 2013.


End file.
